111fandomcom-20200213-history
Ojibway
' ' "Patterns of Siberian and Ojibway Healing" p. 218, n. 4:10 "manido (singular) and manidog (plural)" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- pp. 3-32 = Chapter 1. "Introduction". p. 5 "a place where power rests" '' ''GTh50'' = Gospel according to Thomas, logion 50 'http://www.earlychristianwritings.com/thomas/gospelthomas50.html ' ' ''P&R = Christopher Dawson : Progress and Religion. NY : Sheed & Ward, 1933. p. 10 the thunder of silence [for a quotation of this Dakota passage, in more context, see also LR, p. 54] '' ' ''LR = Mary Pat Fisher : Living Religions. 1997. S'' = '''http://cdbaby.com/cd/saggio ' ThS'' = '''http://web.abo.fi/comprel/thunder.htm ' HF'' = http://www.esnips.com/web/HerbFitchThunderofSilence1974 ' ' LD = Richard Erdoes : Lame Deer, Seeker of Visions. NY : Simon & Schuster, 1972. ''MM'' = '''http://www.vagos.es/archive/index.php/t-151756.html ' LF'' = 'http://lib.udm.ru/lib/EFREMOW/ojkumena_engl.txt ' ' p. 31 Dakota powers obtained by medicine-man from deities in the cardinal directions (''LD, p. 153) ' ' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ pp. 32-55 = Chapter 2. "Siberian Shamanism". p. 38 Yakut description of other world, called "the middle world" {this is the regular Bon term for the lower set of heavens, hovering in the air} '' ' '' Y = A. P. Okladnikov (transl. by Dr. & Mrs. S. P. Dunn) : Yakutia. Montreal : McGill-Queens U Pr, 1970. [for other countries made of foodstuffs, vide :- Herman Pleij (trans Diane Webb) : Dreaming of Cockaigne: Medieval Fantasies of the Perfect Life. Columbia U Pr, 2001.] p. 39 Yakut shamanism ' ' p. 48 consecration of shaman’s drum '' ' ''TShS = Vilmos Dioszegi : Tracing Shamans in Siberia. NY : Humanities Pr, 1968. p. 52 shaman’s communication with spirits during trance '' ' ''AS = M. A. Czaplicka : Aboriginal Siberia. Oxford : Clarendon Pr, 1914. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- pp. 56-73 = Chapter 3. "Ojibway Shamanism and Its Historical Background". pp. 65-71 shamanic vocations in the Ojibway Mide Society ' ' p. 66 Ojibway tatooing ' ' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- pp. 74-92 = Chapter 4. "Cosmology". p. 77 Ojibway cosmology (WChM, p. 41) '' ' ''WChM = Victor Barnouw : Wisconsin Chippewa Myths and Tales. Madison : U of WI Pr, 1977. pp.78-84 Ojibway myth of origin of midewiwin '' ' ''OR&M = Ruth Landes : Ojibway Religion and the Midewiwin. Madison : U of WI Pr, 1968. NR'' = 'http://philtar.ucsm.ac.uk/encyclopedia/nam/navaho.html ' ''' pp. 86-91 Ojibway myths about Nanaboz^o '' ''DG1:1 ='' "Cosmogony Myths", in :- William C. Saslaw :'' The Distribution of the Galaxies''. Cambridge U Pr, 1999. http://nedwww.ipac.caltech.edu/level5/Sept02/Saslaw/Saslaw1.html '' ' GM = Robert Graves : The Greek Myths. 1955. FS'' = '''http://www.talkorigins.org/faqs/flood-myths.html ' C&BC'' = 'http://www.sacred-texts.com/nam/ca/wsm/wsm33.htm ' ''' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ pp. 93-119 = Chapter 5. "Tribal Sanction". pp. 102-105 Ojibway evaluation of dreams '' ' ''IWGL = W. Vernon Kinietz : Indians of the Western Great Lakes (1615-1760). Ann Arbor Paperbacks, 1965. TS&C = Gerald Vizenor : Tribal Scenes and Ceremonies. Minneapolis : Nodin Pr, 1976. pp. 107-108 treatment of ailing patient by nanandawi shaman (WChM, pp. 256-6) ' ' p. 111 shaking-tent service by tcisaki ‘divining shaman’ '' ' ''OS = COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY CONTRIBUTIONS TO ANTHROPOLOGY, No. 29. Ruth Landes : Ojibway Sociology. NY, 1937. pp. 114-117 power from manitou ' ' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- pp. 120-137 = Chapter 6. "Ritual Ree:nactment". p. 126 revelations of futurity '' ' ''SAA = Joan M. & Romas K. Vastokas : Sacred Art of the Algonkins. Peterborough (ON) : Mansard Pr, 1973. pp. 127-128 curing by nanadawi reciting & re-enacting his dream ' ' p. 133 Bear-dance within the midewiwin lodge ' ' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ pp. 138-167 = Chapter 7. "Trance Expereince". pp. 141-142 shamanic trance of nanandawi ' ' p. 143 initiatory dream of nanandawi woman '' ' ''OW ='' COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY CONTRIBUTIONS TO ANTHROPOLOGY'', no. 31. Ruth Landes : Ojibway Woman. NY, 1938. pp. 147-148 wabeno specialties '' ' ''ThYC = Edward James (ed.) : Narrative of John Tanner’s Thirty Years of Indian Captivity. pp. 149-155 "shaking-tent" trance-ritual of the Tcisaki ' ' K-GW = J. G. Kohl (translated from the German by Lascelles Wraxall) : Kitchi-Gami Wandering around Lake Superior. HMAS = Emma Hardinge : History of Modern American Spiritualism. NY : Wm. C. McClelland, 1870. pp. 152-153 (Fig. 2) pictographic text of Chant of the Tcisaki (M'', pp. 253-4) '' ' ''M = Walter James Hoffman : "The Mide`wiwin or ‘Grand Medicine Society’ of the Ojibwa." In :- SEVENTH ANNUAL REPORT OF THE BUREAU OF AMERICAN ETHNOLOGY. Washington (DC), 1891. pp. 143-300. pp. 158-160 accoutrements of the midewiwin ' ' pp. 159-160 origin-myth of "the drum, called mitig wakik." ' ' pp. 162-163 (Fig. 3) Midewiwin Chant during ritual placement of shells (M'', p. 218-9) ' ' p. 164 public ritual at midewiwin initiation ' ''' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- pp. 168-179 = Chapter 8. "Stages in the Formation of the Shaman". pp. 170-171 autobiography : vision during puberty fast, in southwest Ontario '' ' GLO = James Redsky : Great Leader of the Ojibway. Toronto : McClelland & Stewart, 1972. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CIVILIZATION OF THE AMERICAN INDIAN SERIES, Vol. 165 = John A. Grim : The Shaman : Patterns of Siberian and Ojibway Healing. U of OK Pr, Norman, 1983.